Serenal
Appearance Serenal often wore a golden dress with gleaming shoulder armor. She was also depicted wearing a white silk sash across the bodice of her dress. Her skin had a pale opalescent color, just barely darker than her alabaster crest. Her hair is a long gleaming white with gold streaks. She wears a crown like crest on her head and in the middle nested a platinum orb, the second precious metal found on [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi']].''' '''History The goddess Serenal was patron goddess of an ancient Gek civilization called [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenalia Serenalia] that inhabited Aurdovi thousands of years ago. Their cities have been almost buried by time, but several temples to the goddess have been recently discovered. She was the goddess of wealth, gold, and protection in Serenalia, though in their enemy civilization of [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Thamopolis Thamopolis] she represented cold, greed, and exile. It was said that no harm could befall any who lived in Serenalia unless she willed it. She gave prosperity to those who protected their friends and neighbors and stripped everything from those who did not. She also shielded the Serenalians from the malevolent gods and goddesses of their enemies. The Serenalian currency was a coin that depicted her face on one side and her golden whip on the other. This fabled golden whip was the a dangerous weapon that Serenal used to vanquish all the enemies of Serenalia. [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal%27s_Whip Serenal's Whip] is named after it. Serenal's main enemy was [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Luert Luert], the god of disease, radiation and treachery. Some Serenalians say that the planet is as cold as Luert's heart. Serenal had two daughters, [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Argenta Argenta] and [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aesa?venotify=created Aesa], and their birth caused her to create most of the animals and plants that exist on Aurdovi today. Argenta was the goddess of silver and the moon, and Aesa was the goddess of bronze and the sun. Aesa was her mother's greatest ally, but Argenta grew jealous of Serenal and betrayed them. Her envious emotions manifested themselves as Luert. Serenal also had a brother, [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Mollec?venotify=created Mollec], who helped Argenta rebel and later became a servant of Luert. Luert and Argenta tried to kill Serenal many times. The first time they told her that they where going to kill her and Aesa, Serenal's laughter of disbelief created the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Annkiiylope Ankyiilope] and Aesa's chuckle created the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Solus_Auras?venotify=created SolusAuras] and the [[Sol Shield Fruit|'Sol Shield Fruit']]. Because these plants drew power from the sun, they were the natural enemies of the moon goddess, and she grew weak whenever she neared them, and the Ankyiilope's ominous call frightened Luert, who ran away fearing the creatures would kill him. Serenal confronted Argenta, and swiftly killed her. Her broken bones created the round hills and her blood solidified and created the columns and the gold present on the planet. Serenal then discovered that Argenta carried Luert's unborn child. Serenal feared the potential of this baby, so with a deafening crack of her whip she killed the child. The baby's body transformed into a glittering golden statue. Symbols Serenal's symbols are her whip, the Annkiiylopes, and her helm of protection. Category:Aurdovi Category:Mythology Category:Goddess Category:History Category:Myths